1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to simulation method and more specifically, to a method for the enhanced perception of relativistic phenomena by its simulation thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
A theory of physics commonly referred to as Einstein's theory of relativity involves a profound analysis of time and space leading to a generalization of physical laws, with far-reaching implications. The postulates forming the basis for what is known as the special theory (which Einstein called the principle of relativity and the principal of the constancy of the velocity of light), can be stated respectively as the following postulates:
(1) The analytical form of physical laws is the same in all inertial reference systems, and PA1 (2) The speed of light in a vacuum is a universal constant.
Postulate 1 is a generalization of the Galilean principal of relativity to embrace all phenomena rather than only those of mechanics, which led to the famous formula for mass-energy equivalence. It is postulate 2 together with postulate 1 that represents a radical breaking away from traditional thinking. So as to broaden the above theory to apply to more than just inertial systems, Einstein also developed the principles of equivalence that Einstein made the basis of general relativity: on a local scale the physical effects of a gravitational field are indistinguishable from the physical effects of an acceleration coordinate system.
The implications of the special and general theories of relativity has led to profound conclusions. A new formulation of simultaneity is also intimately connected with postulate 2. Two spatially separated localized occurrences (or events) are simultaneous when the readings of two identical clocks adjacent to the events are the same, and it is known that the clocks are synchronized. However, when the clocks are not near each other, their synchronism must be defined. The result of a definition by Einstein tied to postulate 2 is that simultaneity is a relative concept. Simultaneity depends on the reference system under consideration. This relativity is at the heart of many relativistic phenomena such as time dilation. The principle of equivalence allows us to intrinsically distinguish the effects of gravity and acceleration, which is impossible on a strictly local scale. This principle is the heart of the ability to measure many relativistic phenomena, such as the deflection of star light by gravity.
While the special and general theories of relativity have far reaching effects on how we now view the universe, the simulation of such for human viewing is not practical. The spacing between human eyes is of the order of 60-80 mm. The light from any event will arrive at each eye within about 200 picoseconds of each other, a delay that is certainly indiscernible. The optical frame rate of the human eye is more of the order of 20 s.sup.-1. In this time light travels about 15,000 km. If the spacing between the eyes were greater than this value, light from some events would discernably arrive at one eye before arriving at the other. Depending upon the location of an event with respect to the observer, one eye would detect the event before the other.
While the prior art has reported using the special and general theories of relativity none have established a basis for a specific apparatus that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand. What is needed in this instance is a method for the enhanced perception of relativistic phenomena and its simulation thereof.